Sueños Rotos
by Hikari-Takumi
Summary: Se repetia una y otra vez aquella escena que solo imaginaba en sus mas horribles pesadillas... ¿Como es que esto habia ocurrido?... LeviXPetra


Hola! Espero que sea de su agado :) este es un pequeño fic oneshot LevixPetra

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Sueños Rotos**

Ahí estaba nuevamente el pelinegro mirando a través de su ventana, otra vez pensando en lo sucedido, reviviendolo a cada momento...

—¿Como es que sucedió? ¿Porque?... ¿Porque?— se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez mientras sostenia con fuerza en su puño un objeto que le causaba dolor.

—¿Porque?...—

—Sargento, lo llama el Capitán Erwin— rompió Armin al entrar con un toque a la habitación del mencionado. El solo se limito a darle una fría mirada que como siempre era costumbre en el... pero había algo en esa mirada, se notaba cristalina, como si apretara unas ganas increíbles de querer partirse en llanto...

Sin decir nada se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en busca de su superior aun con el puño cerrado...

Ese camino fue el mas largo y mas agotador que había hecho, pues tenia que lidiar con el hecho de que cada uno de los miembros de la tropa lo mirara con lastima... el solo seguía su camino, no quería que ningun imprudente lo perturbara aun mas al intentar darle animos... el solo revivia ese instante...

_Iba a toda velocidad balanceandose de arbol en arbol pues precentia que algo sucederia... lo sabia desde el fondo de su interior habia algo que le decia que se apresurara... algo no estaba bien..._

—_¡Mierda!— maldecia ,a lo que a su parecer, no era la suficiente velocidad..._

_Seguia apresurado y por alguna extraña razon comenzo a recordar todos los momentos vividos con aquella chica de hermosos ojos ambar, desde el primero hasta el ultimo..._

—_Mierda Erwin, porque tengo que hacer esto...— maldecia caminando a un lado del antes mencionado._

—_Lo necesitas, has perdido a 2 miembros valiosos en la ultima expedicion...— contesto en tono serio._

—_Lo se...— agrego con el mismo tono._

—_Ademas te ara bien salir un poco, el limpiar no lo es todo—bufo_

—_No bromees con eso Erwin, ademas dificilmente encuentro un buen elemento para mi equ...—y quedo callado o mas bien hipnotizado por la forma tan elegante y limpia de ese tajo al simulo de titan mientras su superior divertido miraba la escena._

—_Su nombre es Petra Ral y tiene 24 años—dijo pero el chico no pudo articular palabra alguna simplemente estaba atrapado en su manera de atacar tan..._

—_Limpia... Elegante... Es...—penso en voz alta— Es una hermosa forma de atacar... Es hermosa— termino..._

_¿Que era esto que sentia?¿Porque sentia un terror tan palpitante en su pecho? ..._

—_Sargento... este... ¡solo queria agradecerle el haberme escojido como parte de su equipo, es un gran honor señor!—expreso la nueva integrante, mietras el pelinegro solo pensaba "que hermosos ojos tiene"._

—_¿Sargento? ¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto la chica con tono de preocupacion, mietras el pensaba "su cabello tambien es hermoso" ._

—_Si si lo estoy, solo pensaba... dime ¿Porque decidiste entrar a la tropa de exploracion?—pregunto con su distinguido tono serio._

—_Bueno vera, se que no parezco ser alguien fuerte, y eso mismo es lo que me impulso a unirme a las tropas, quiero demostrar que si soy fuerte, ademas veo dia a dia como se consume la humanidad dentro de estos muros es agobiante ver como se cae cada vez mas bajo hasta el punto en que hemos llegado a ser no mas que los animales...— pauso al notar que su lider la miraba fijamente lo cual iso que su rostro subiera de su particular tono natural a un leve rojo carmin._

—_Ya veo—se acerco un poco mas a ella poniendola mas nerviosa aun. —Bienvenida a mi equipo, no me equivoque en elegirte, encajas a la perfeccion— dijo un tanto emocionado pues no solo era linda, era amable, tierna, lista, fuerte y lo que mas le gustaba, que apesar de ser ambos tan diferentes encajaban a la perfeccion..._

_¿Porque tan derrepente se le venian todos estos recuerdos? ¿Y ahora, porque queria llorar al recordar este en especifico?..._

_Ahi estaban ambos solos pues los demas integrantes de su equipo habian ido a reunirse con su capitan a repasar el plan de ir al muro maria en busca de lo que quiera que ubiese en el sotano de Jeager. Y ¿porque habian quedado solo ellos? Pues porque el lider habia pedido que hablaran._

—_Petra, no me engañas, dime ¿porque estas tan nerviosa?— cuestiono directamente._

—_Sargento... yo... tengo miedo..— repondio con la mirada en el suelo._

—_Es normal, todos sentimos miedo cuando se hacerca una nueva expedicion—dijo._

—_Sargento...—_

—_Lo se petra, hay algo mas, te conozco lo suficiente como para notarlo—_

—_Yo... sabe... hay tantas cosas que me gustaria hacer antes de morir...—_

—_Ya veo...—_

—_Me gustaria conocer que mas hay en el mundo exterior...—_

—_...— el solo se limitaba a escucharla._

—_Me gustaria enamorarme...—continuo sonrojada._

—_Casarme... tener hijos... —sonrio._

—_Petra— dijo un poco nervioso._

—_Lo siento sargento, es vergonzoso decirle esto...—agrego con pena._

_Y se quedaron en silencio, ella mirando al suelo y el mirandola fijamente. Se levanto y camino hacia la chica, al estar frente a ella se agacho asta quedar al nivel de su cara, toco con su mano el menton de la chica y suavemente levanto su rostro, la miro a esos ojos que a su parecer eran los mas hermosos que jamas habia visto. No podia creer que el ser que mas admiraba estubiera tan serca de ella, su corazon palpitaba rapidamente y por ende su rostro habia dejado de ser de color piel y ahora era completamente rojo. Se acerco mas al rostro de ella sin dejar de ver esos ojos, casi por instinto como si fuera un iman que lo atraia. Y ahi en el silencio del comedor sus labios se juntaron por primera vez, ese tan esperado momento por ambos habia ocurrido..._

_No podia creer lo que veia, sus dos integrantes y amigos estaban tirados en el suelo... ambos muertos. Y sin mas, se quedo estatico en el arbol, viendo la imagen de sus pesadillas hecha realidad... Ahi estaba petra doblada en el arbol... sin vida... El solo se quedo mirando por ultima vez esos ojos que lo habian atrapado desde el primer instante en que la conocio... Lo sabia, sabia que algo ocurriria... Simplemente se dispuso a ir detras de la culpable de esto... _

_Todo habia terminado ahora recojian los cuerpos sin vida de los miembros perdidos en esta mision el seguia sin poder calmar ese dolor... De pronto se vieron perseguidos por titanes y ahi fue donde sintio que algo irremediablemente estaba roto... Ver como se desasian de los cuerpos para poder sair con vida y que entre ellos fuera ella lo quebro..._

Al fin habia llegado a la oficina de su capital y sin hacer anuncio de su llegada entro.

—¿Que quieres?—pregunto de inmediato.

—Sientate Levi—respondio.

—Gracias pero no, solo dime ¿que quieres?—

—¿Como te sientes?—

—¿Que como me siento?... buena pregunta—

—Perdiste a todo tu equipo... perdiste a petra—

—...asi es la vida, no siempre se gana...—dio la vuelta —... y hoy a mi me toco perder—

—espera—lo detuvo, a lo que el chico obedecio.

—se que no es facil seguir, pero eres fuerte levi—dijo intentando animarlo.

—seguire, si seguire... pero solo—voltio nuevamente y se acerco al escritorio .

—seguiere solo...—y dejo sobre el un anillo.

—...levi—

—le pediria matrimonio despues de esta mision... queria que fuera feliz...yo... la amaba Erwin...—

Y sin mas se retiro... El solo queria tenerla a su lado y pasar su vida mirando esos ojos ambar... Pero ahora no tenia nada mas que un monton de _**sueños rotos**_...

* * *

Espero que les aya agradado! :) son libres de dejar un review :) sera bien recibido :)


End file.
